blueangelsstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
The Trouble With Trains 2
The Trouble With Trains 2 is the sequel to The Trouble With Trains, the fifth Back to the Future episode in the third season and the remake of TurboJ's Desk Railway animation. Synopsis After the High Speed Train (The Metroliner) has a critical accident, a new locomotive must be found for some special visitors. But time is running out. Plot After three months ago, Nubby was almost finished on fixing Gordon, the massive white electric train was working for only one more week till his job was all done. He stopped at Wellsworth Station as Reggie talked to Biff all about him. Later, Doc Emmett L. Brown manages Reggie's time that was 12:05 to get the train running. He and the massive white electric train headed on to Knapford station as soon as possible. At Maithwaite level crossing, Lucas was in his car driving around circles as he broke his car down onto the tracks. When Lucas tried to open the bonnet of his car, he heard the sound of a massive white high speed electric train's horn. He sped much too fast for him, as he crashed right in front of him. Later, the mechanic put the car engine inside him, and he told Reggie to arrive at Knapford station at 12:05pm (five minutes past twelve in the morning). Reggie tried to drive him, but something was going wrong. The massive white electric train's engine was inside Lucas' car and his car's engine was inside him. Lucas drove the car much too fast that it crashed into the edge of the bank of the viaduct. At the largest court-house, Top Hatt, the father of Sir Topham Hatt told Reggie and Doc about all the brand new trains. He wanted to call Nubby about buying a G.N.R. Stirling Single engine like Emily. He told that the Sodor Island Forums were coming tomorrow. He forced to have Reggie getting a new train or something else, he would be fired up. Reggie and Doc went to Herr Man's Loco Yard to find some new trains. They were searching all over for 9-Volt Lego Trains, but they were all Bachmann, Take Along/Take-N-Play, ERTL, Matchbox, Geo-Trax, Golden Bear '''and Pull-Back Locomotives.' He asked Herr Mann to find some 9-Volt Lego trains, but they were all sold out. Herr Mann called Brackett Bell-borough to fetch Bessie for 9:00 tomorrow morning. At ''Winkstead Hall, ''Brackett told Lord about Bessie at Sodor for 9:00 tomorrow morning and so they got changed. The next morning at 9:00, Marty McFly, Doc Emmett Brown, and Biff Tannen were waiting for the train. Doc got very angry indeed indeed and was being impatient for the new steam train called Bessie. After a long while, Bessie arrived while Top Hatt came to see Lord and Brackett Bell-borough. He finally brought Reggie to get him back to work. On-board Bessie, Reggie and Doc drove her on the footplate with two passenger coaches and a red caboose. They were all very excited indeed. Top Hatt received a milking for last penny. While they were driving her, they went into a correct direction where the car wasn't on Maithwaite Level Crossing at all. Lucas was on a '''Wild Wing' from Mario Kart Wii and showed it to the man. At Wellsworth station, Reggie and Doc were at a celebration and saw Lucas by crashing at the second passenger coach between the first coach and a red caboose. Top Hatt arrived, by seeing the broken coach wagon as the mechanic was trying to fix it. So Reggie and Doc made Bessie pull one coach wagon instead of two. At the side of the viaduct, Reggie notices Lucas' car on the ground next to the river, and at last he found a jet engine that belongs to a massive white high speed electric train. They were wery happy indeed, and so at last, they rapidly took it to Top Hatt waiting at Knapford station. Both Reggie and Doc rose their sweat until he had something warm in his pants. A few days later, Gordon was all repaired (re-modified into a regular L.N.E.R. A1/A3 Pacific Steam Locomotive with a G.W.R. Fowler tender), and Bessie was refuelled and taken back to Winkstead Hall, while the massive white high-speed electric train went back to work once again. Top Hatt bought a smart new tank engine named Thomas, and there were some teething troubles. Characters *Reggie *Marty McFly *Emmett Brown *Biff Tannen *Huey Walters *Rainbow Mason *Lorraine McFly (mentioned) *The Thief (cameo) *Jules Brown (cameo) *Verne Brown (cameo) *Gordon (does not speak) Characters Introduced *Top Hatt *Herr Mann *Lord Bellborough *Brackett Bellborough *Jennifer Parker (does not speak) *DeLorean Time Machine (does not speak) *Bessie (does not speak) *Thomas (does not speak) *Locomotive 131 (cameo) *Jules Verne Train (cameo) Time Flies By... Time Flies By... is the animated short song in The Trouble With Trains Series featuring Lord and Brackett Bellborough by driving Bessie. Trivia *The Model Maker's stage gained a bigger way to film even bigger. *This was the only movie to feature Bessie. *The white Metroliner high-speed electric train didn't destroy the car, (like the DeLorean being destroyed by a freight train) but it derailed by itself off the tracks. *This reference for Lucas saying a curse word before driving a car by crashing to the wall was the same part as Biff Tannen driving his Ford crashing into manure in Back to the Future Part 1 and Back to the Future Part 2. *The Jules Verne Train (where Doc Emmett Brown never used it for a while) and the Steam Locomotive No. 131 were both put inside Herr Mann's Used Loco Yard. *The new black car destroyed the green passenger coach was a reference to the diesel-electric locomotive destroying the DeLorean Time Machine. *Bessie's speed travels 126 more than 100 MPH like the DeLorean Time Machine. *Only one reference was made to the Hulk. Videos File:The Trouble With Trains 2 - Original File:The Trouble With Trains 2 - Remake Category:Featured Films